


It's like magic

by Esteicy



Series: Glimmadora week 2020 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Adora thinks her wife looks beautiful, Glimmer thinks she is the sweetest.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881901
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	It's like magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Glimmadora fans! This tiny thing is for the Glimmadora Week event in Tumblr, the prompt was fluff and I felt like making something with a pregnant Glimmer.
> 
> I'm a little late with this fic but that's because I lost the document where I first wrote it and I had to do it again...oh well, I liked this version better anyway.
> 
> I hope you will like this little thing, please read and enjoy!

Glimmer gave up with trying to keep reading her book, it was impossible to concentrate with those big blue eyes staring at her like that, so instead she looked at her wife lying on her stomach and hugging a pillow while watching her with attention.

“Dear?”

“Oh, I was bothering you? I’m sorry” Adora blushed ashamed.

“You weren’t bothering me, it’s just…weird” she laughed petting her head “You haven’t stopped looking at me like that for a while now.”

“It’s just…you look so beautiful like this” she smiled at her with love.

“Pregnant?” she asked amused, caressing her belly that was finally getting round and bigger.

“Yes! I can’t believe a baby is growing there, my baby! Our baby!” she exclaimed excited “It’s like magic.”

“Adora…it's literally magic” she giggled taking her face and gently pulling her closer to kiss her lips, a tender blush appearing on her cheeks “Do you want to talk to them a little?”

“Of course! Do you think the baby can really hear me?” she asked moving down, caressing her stomach and kissingit softly “If you can…I want you to know that your mommies love you a lot and that we can’t wait to meet you…you will have a smart, funny and sweet mother with Glimmer.”

“You will be an amazing mother too, Adora” Glimmer said enjoying the attention “Kids love you, you are always super sweet.”

“Thank you…I will try my best, I never thought I would have such a perfect little family but now that I have it I only want the best for you and for this little one” she whispered, hugging her and closing her eyes while kissing her hair “I love you.”

“I love you more” she closed her eyes as well, leaning against her.

That baby was a lucky one, she would be really adored.

**Author's Note:**

> Magical pregnancy is such a fun concept that I definetly had to use it for them, I think they would be great moms. Their baby is an OC fankid I have for them that I plan to use in another fic, her name is Estrella.
> 
> If you liked this you can let me know with a kudo or a comment, it will make me really happy.
> 
> Thank you for reading, kisses! nwn


End file.
